


I Woke to Black Flak and the Nightmare Fighters

by redmaples



Series: Stories about Blockmen [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Bombs, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Ghosts, Graphic Violence, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Kinda, No beta we die like jschlatt, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i mean its about getting blown up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmaples/pseuds/redmaples
Summary: some ideas for the nuclear bomb test happening on the 26th :)Tommy had died twice before this moment, the first time was a betrayal and quick, the second a disappointment, but equally quick. This time, however, Tommy knew it wasn’t going to be quick.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Jack Manifold & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, niki - Relationship
Series: Stories about Blockmen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114874
Comments: 14
Kudos: 268





	I Woke to Black Flak and the Nightmare Fighters

**Author's Note:**

> just some thoughts on the nuclear launch that may happen tomorrow in the Dream SMP.
> 
> i fully plan on turning this into a full story in order to get the happy ending we all deserve.
> 
> side note i love niki so much
> 
> title from title from Death of the Ball Turret Gunner by Randall Jarrell

“Niki, where are we going?” Tommy asked, a slight bounce in his step as he followed after the pink-haired girl, she had said she needed help with something and Tommy had so graciously offered to help, although part of him was on edge as they moved further and further away from the main part of the server and the night began to draw nearer and nearer. The teenager was slightly worried about their lack of armour, the older girl having told him it wouldn’t be necessary and if all else failed they had an ender chest at their destination, a destination he still had yet to be informed of. 

“It’s kind of cold,” he muttered, shoving his hands into the pocket of an old trench coat that had made Phil look away and for a while, Niki as well. 

“We’re almost there, Tommy,” Niki responded, not looking back at him as she spoke, an odd cadence in her voice that he couldn’t quite place, “It’s this new, like industrial, bread factory I’ve been working on and I wanted your opinion and help on some technical stuff. I could give you a portion of the profit as well,” she added sensing the teens growing unease. 

Perhaps if he had been paying more attention he would have realized how close they were to Technoblade’s house, a fact that may have helped him, or perhaps not, Tommy had been burning a lot of bridges recently and despite his best efforts, it took a lot more than one apology to fix things. 

“I mean the whole bakery thing is a little out of my wheelhouse, but I’m willing to help you,” Tommy responded, his hands buried deep into his pockets. Tommy had been a little on edge recently, the whole Eggpire thing and the Antarctic Syndicate all being adamantly against him when all he wanted to do was build his hotel. “You don’t have to give me any of the profit either! I kinda doubt I’ll be around much longer to enjoy it,” Tommy joked, his weak laugh being cut off by Niki swirling around to face him, her eyes wide, and her hand moving towards her sword, “What? I’m only joking,” he said, raising his hands quickly and with no small amount of confusion at the wide-eyed Niki before him, “I mean, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but a lot of people kinda hate me right now.” Tommy laughed awkwardly, having to make himself look away from the searching look Niki was giving him. 

“Oh,” she let out a breath, quickly turning back around and walking again, leaving Tommy to stare after her, “Come on, Tommy,” she called, acting as if she hadn’t just freaked out. Nevertheless, Tommy walked on, his eyes landing on a strange cobblestone tower in the distance, with what looked like a fish pinned to it. 

“What the hell is that?” He asked, taking a few quick steps to catch up to Niki and get a better view of the structure. 

“Um, it's a statue I found. My new bakery is just behind it, but I actually need to grab some wood real quick, so why don’t you go check it out. It’s pretty cool,” Niki said, Tommy didn’t notice her glancing down at a watch, or the nervous edge in her voice. Tommy just kind of looked at her for a second before shrugging and trudging into the snow to get a better look at the thing. It was kind of shaped like a rocket ship or something to that effect. It wasn’t that surprising to see random statues built outside of the SMP, but still, it was strange. Tommy glanced back towards the spruce woods Niki had disappeared into and frowned when he couldn’t see her. It was still daytime, so in theory, there shouldn’t be any mobs out and about, but he still worried for his friend. 

Somewhere in the distance, there was a whistling in the air as a rocket was launched, a nuke setting off to reach its destination. Somewhere in the distance, two young men high-fived, one for the success of the launch and the other for the success of an assassination. He knew that soon Niki would message him with their success, he knew soon Dream would be throwing himself into the lava of the prison to escape more desperately because soon his favourite toy would be blown apart. The green man somehow always knew when one of them lost their last lives. 

They could see the cloud of the explosion from their spot in Snowchester, and Jack awaited the message with growing excitement, but it didn’t come, and dread filled his stomach.

  
  


Tommy had been moving to go look for Niki when the bomb hit, the force of it launching him through the air. He couldn’t even scream as his lungs couldn’t grasp enough air to manage that sound. Tommy had died twice before this moment, the first time was a betrayal and quick, the second a disappointment, but equally quick. This time, however, Tommy knew it wasn’t going to be quick. 

He didn’t feel the pain, he knew he should have as he looked down at the remains of his own body, a bloodied laugh falling from his lips. The shock of it all helped to hide his mind from the pain. His ears were ringing so badly that he couldn’t even hear how high-pitched and terrified his laugh was. A wet substance was trickling down his face, and he was pretty sure he couldn’t see out of his left eye. Tommy brought a broken hand to his face, taking in the parts of bone he could see through the torn skin. Then poked the hole in his stomach that his intestines were falling from. His legs may as well have been gone, and he laughed again. There weren’t any toes to wiggle or any feet to twist, and there wasn’t enough time to do much of anything except cry. 

“Holy shit,” Niki felt nauseous as she saw the results of her actions, as she saw the broken, crying body of the sixteen-year-old she sentenced to die, and regret filled her gut. She hadn’t even considered the fact that Tommy may not die instantly, she hadn’t thought about it, it hadn’t even crossed her mind. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she whispered, forcing herself to go over to the dying boy. She didn’t care about the blood and skin that got on her as she pulled Tommy into a tight hold. It probably hurt him, but he was far too gone to care.

“N-Niki, how bad is it?” he whispered, his voice slurring slightly as he spoke, his left eyes were closed, or gone, she couldn’t tell over the dark red blood coated soot that covered his whole body. The teen leaned into her slightly, “I’m so cold.” Niki’s own eyes filled with tears as she held him. His nerves were shot and the shock and adrenaline his body was supplying was the only thing keeping him awake. 

“It’s okay, Tommy. You look great, Big Man,” she said, forcing herself to lie to him, God she wished he would die already, he didn’t deserve this, no one deserved this slow of a death.

“I don’t want to die, Niki. I’m scared,” he whispered, “I wanted to apologize. I’m sorry I fucked everything up, Niki. I’m sorry. I don’t want to die,” Tommy’s words were becoming softer and weaker as he rambled, choking and coughing on his own blood. The blue light in his eyes fading more and more with each passing second. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, Tommy,” Niki was sobbing, “I’m so sorry.” A bloodied, intact, a hand touched her face. Maybe he was trying to comfort her, but when she opened her eyes, he was gone, and Niki was alone with a bloodied handprint on her face.

Technically she too was practically a child, only nineteen, and here she was digging a hole, a shallow grave, for someone who deserved so much better. She found a small flower and placed it over the grave, dragging a few rocks over as well, she tried to make it prettier than what it was. 

It was only after all of that did Niki throw up. The regret and disgust filled her as she lost her breakfast from that morning. It was with shaky hands that she messaged Jack that it was over, it was with shaky hands that she told him she needed some time before she came back, and it was with shaky legs that she ran from the figure that grinned at her from the snow. 

_ Ghostinnit _ , Tommy thought bitterly as he looked down at his pale hands. All his clothing was slightly torn apart, other than the trenchcoat, he was also pretty sure that if he wanted to he could reach inside the hole in his stomach and swing his intestines around like a lasso, but that seemed a little too gross even for the dead man. He was cold, and angry, and tired, and scared, and when he smiled at the pink-haired figure in the distance he was left alone. 

A little ways away Ghostbur died and Wilbur found himself floating like a spectre in the overworld. There was a barely controlled rage in him as he took in his snowy surroundings. A rage for the simple fact that he had just watched his brother blow up and die in the arms of the person responsible, a person he had trusted to watch out for his little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that writing the college application where going to be the worst part of the whole process, but in reality, it's the stupid waiting for the admissions decisions. It's killing me, I keep checking my emails.  
> sigh... 
> 
> .....
> 
> i have decided that college and university is fake. 
> 
> you're welcome


End file.
